A power supply is an electronic device that supplies electrical energy (e.g., power) to a load. The power supply may be associated with a power supply module (PSM). A purpose of the PSM may be to adjust the amount of power that the power supply provides. The PSM may be a discrete device or may be built into another device (e.g., a power supply), such as a PSM included in a desktop computer, a consumer electronics device, a network device, and/or the like.